


Flowers and Feelings

by gayandnotokay



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of dialogue, Side Napink - Freeform, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Sungyeon speaks better in flowers than in words.





	Flowers and Feelings

Yewon received flowers on Valentines day. A bouquet of yellow flowers with an unsigned card that read ‘daffodils - the sun always shines when i’m with you’. She knew who they were from and she knew the sender simply meant them as a playful, friendly gesture but her heart beat rapidly anyways. It always does, always will. The giver of the gift sat across the loud classroom, many, many desks and people away and they were laughing at something someone said, oblivious to Yewon’s heavy gaze. “Bae Sungyeon.” Yewon sighed, blinking away whatever was irritating her eyes before pocketing the card and plastering her signature smile on. 

“Isn’t she straight?” The girl to her left asked, inclining her head in a curious way.

“She sends flowers every year. They don’t mean anything.” Yewon replied, turning to face the girl. The girl raised an eyebrow, impressed before leaning forward in her seat. 

“You two must be close then.” The girl hummed.

“Of course. We’ve been friends since we were young.” Yewon responded, glancing back over at 

“I see. “ The girl drawled off. “Well if you ever need someone to talk to, The names Park Siyeon.” She finished with a friendly smile. Yewon smiled back. The rest of class passed by quickly.

 

Yewon planted the flowers in her little unprofessional garden, alongside every other flower Sungyeon has given her. She had no idea whatsoever how to properly take care of them but somehow they managed to survive in her care. She smiled fondly as she looked around, playing through the memories attached to every flower in her head. 

“You keep all of them?” A familiar voice asked from behind the neighbor’s fence. Yewon looked up, alarmed, to meet Siyeon’s amused eyes. 

“Of course.” She responded. “Also.. Why are you in Nayoung’s yard?” Yewon continued, walking closer to the fence. 

“I’m moving in.” Siyeon said simply. 

“Good luck with having a curfew.” Yewon chuckled. Siyeon opened her mouth to retort when a voice called out.

“Yewonie!” Sungyeon shouted, from the passenger seat of a sleek black car. Yewon recognized it immediately as Nayoung’s and skipped over. 

“What’s up?” Yewon asked. 

“Get in. And tell Siyeon to get in too!” Someone shouted from the back of the car. Yewon beckoned over Siyeon with a soft smile before getting in the car herself. 

Jieqiong immediately greeted Yewon with a lung-crushing hug once she sat down next to her and then waved at Siyeon who awkwardly scooted next to Yewon. 

“Where are we going?” Siyeon asked, fidgeting with her fingers.

“A fair.” Nayoung answered.

“And you’re coming along because she thinks Kyungwon will somehow find you and beat you up when she’s not around.” Jieqiong added when she noticed Siyeon’s slightly confused face. 

“Right.. Thank you.” Siyeon hummed, a small smile on her face. 

Yewon stared in wonder up at the ferris wheel, her lips slightly upturned. Sungyeon sidled up to her and slipped her hand into Yewon’s before nudging her shoulder playfully. 

“Another lonely Valentines for the both of us.” Sungyeon sighed dramatically.

“Did you only walk over to me because Nayoung and Jieqiong are being couple-y?” Yewon asked, amusement in her eyes.

“Well that’s part of the reason but no. I came over here to ride the Ferris wheel with you.” Sungyeon replied, a sly smile on her face and without any warning, Sungyeon tugged her into the surprisingly short line. 

Once they were inside the ferris wheel cabin. Sungyeon sat across from Yewon and stared at her with a mischievous smirk. 

“Uh oh.” Yewon mumbled, backing into her seat. Sungyeon grinned and lurched forward grabbing Yewon by the shoulders. 

“That Siyeon girl has been staring at you the whole day. You should go for it, Yewonie!” Sungyeon exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in an emotion Yewon couldn’t read. Yewon smiled weakly.

“She’s not the one who has my heart.” She said softly after a little. Sungyeon shrieked and shook her excitedly. 

“Who is it?!” Sungyeon demanded, shaking Yewon a little more violently. Yewon opened her mouth to speak and then closed it before pointing out the window at the breathtaking view outside. Sungyeon simply smiled before moving to sit next to Yewon. She rested her head on Yewon’s shoulder and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, earning a concerned, but relieved look from Yewon. 

As soon as they walked out the exit gate for the ride, they were jumped on by a happily screaming Jieqiong. 

“Did you two finally get together?” She managed to half-yell half-ask before she was pulled away from them by both Siyeon and Nayoung. Sungyeon blinked and shook her head, slightly pink in the face as she laughed awkwardly. Yewon stared at Sungyeon for a few everlasting seconds before she decided on something and her jaw set determinedly. 

“Baesoongie.. I’m gonna follow your advice for once in my life.” Yewon whispered to Sungyeon as she stepped away. Sungyeon grabbed Yewon’s wrist. 

“You should follow your heart instead.” She said weakly. Yewon would’ve thought her expression was pleading if she hadn’t known her for so many years. Bae Sungyeon never pleads. But Yewon stays by her side anyways. 

“You two should talk it out.” Nayoung advised- or rather ordered before she took Jieqiong and Siyeon by the arm and led them away. Siyeon turned around and mouthed ‘fighting!’ at Yewon before winking and disappearing into the crowd.

Yewon took a step back from Sungyeon before meeting her gaze with a determined- although fearful- look.

“Bae Sungyeon.” She started. “I- I’ve been in love with you for a while now. And It’s okay if you don’t return my feelings.. I just hope our friendship stays the same.” Yewon continued quietly, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. 

“I’m sorry for keeping it to myself all these years.” Sungyeon mumbled, taking steps closer to embrace Yewon. “I knew. And I was scared of accepting it—and a little way of telling you how I feel was with flowers. They were subtle enough that you brushed it off and I guess that was good in a way. I didn’t want to ruin us.” She continued. 

Yewon looked up to find a tearful softly smiling Sungyeon, only noticing now that tears were starting to form in her own eyes. Without any more pauses or obstacles, Yewon leaned in and kissed her, smiling. Sungyeon pulled away and pressed her forehead against Yewon’s, a warm smile on her lips. 

“I guess we won’t be lonely this Valentines after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was written around Valentine’s Day 2018, Posted on Amino


End file.
